


All is Fair

by hanekawa



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara and Hiiragi, on a pond. Oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is Fair

  
Hiiragi always thinks her master as a cool and collected person. She just never thought that he can be so stupid too.

“It’s one of human traits, you see.” Madara-sama tells her in between his laughter fits. “Even the smartest ones can be so stupid when it comes to _that_ thing.”

She stares at the fat fortune-cat form Madara-sama can always be seen in, and even now, she still couldn’t stop thinking that that form is _utterly_ and _completely_ ridiculous. But of course, because she knows better than to challenge those who are clearly more powerful than her, she refrains herself from mentioning it to him.

“…looks like a shady guy like him is especially hopeless in this kind of situation, eh?” Madara-sama adds, before falling laughing again, like it’s actually the funniest thing ever.

She _accidentally_ kicks him to the pond.

When he surfaces again, spluttering and indignant, he’s obviously angry; but in his current cat form, instead of looking murderous and frightening, he only looks _cute_. “You – you –“

“Oh my… Madara-sama, you should really be more careful. The street can be slippery for a fat cat, you know.” And off she goes, leaving a wet, spluttering cat behind, muttering what sounds like _‘I’m so going to eat you next time!’_

No one insults her Natori-sama in her presence.  



End file.
